


The Crystal People

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, super fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: For Eleonore and Cattleya, power lies in the blood.Takes place in the Zero of Thunder universe.
Series: Marvelous Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563217





	The Crystal People

Listening to the rain falling outside, Eleonore hugged herself, trying to rein in her emotions. She could feel the carmine energy she now wielded roiling underneath her skin, practically begging to be used. But she couldn’t use it yet, not until the woman calling herself Lenore arrived. Only then could she and her fellow prisoners escape.

It had been a few weeks since she and Cattleya were abducted by the servants of the rogue count Maximilian Schwarzbolzen, now calling himself Maximus. They—along with many other nobles’ children who’d also been kidnapped—were brought to his castle, and after a brief holding period, were led a room containing strange-looking crystals that emitted some kind of mist. Each had been instructed to place their hands on the crystals, which resulted in a discharge of energy to be released into their bodies, causing them to develop incredible powers. After which, they were finally informed as to why they were there.

“Within each of you lay a hidden potential,” Maximus told them. “Now that potential has been unlocked, transforming you into what you were meant to be—one of the Crystal-bloods. Blessed with great power, you are above mere mortals, be they mages or ordinary folk. Join me now, and take your rightful place in the new world to come.”

Some of them seemed to be interested in Maximus’s rhetoric, but Eleonore and Cattleya weren’t. Neither was their ‘roommate,’ a girl named Laura who most likely would have run away from home if she hadn’t been abducted first. It didn’t seem like Maximus was going to give them much choice about whether or not to join him in his quest to dominate Halkeginia—a quest which would involve killing countless non-Crystal-bloods—but fortunately, Maximus’s chamberlain Lenore had another master, one who was far less willing to kill innocents. As such, she agreed to help them escape, though she did warn them that they would have to choose whether or not to join the Brotherhood of Crystallo, the group to which she belonged.

“It’s time.”

Upon hearing the voice from outside, Eleonore got to her feet and quickly roused Laura and Cattleya. Her sister’s illness had been cured by her exposure to the crystals, and she had been endowed with astonishing speed, so she went to rouse the others who were coming with them. Before long, the group had reached the entrance to the castle, at which point, Lenore turned and gave them all a serious look.

“Now you have a choice to make,” she said. “There are two boat waiting for us outside—one will go to the Brotherhood’s base, and the other will take you to our opposition. As they are no less opposed to Maximus’s plans than we are, they are willing to help us. I must warn you, though—if you go with them, then the next time we meet, it will be as enemies.”

With that, she returned to her true appearance—blue skin, golden eyes, and red hair, rather than the pale skin, green eyes, and black hair Maximus knew—and led them to where the two ships were waiting. On the left was a vessel painted in crimson and deep purple, and on the right a craft in bright blue and yellow. Beside the former were two men, one extremely obese and the other one frog-like in appearance.

“Is that them?” asked the larger man, taking a bite of a meat pie and brushing crumbs from his thick beard.

“Everyone who was willing to come,” answered Lenore.

“Which boat will take me to my father?” Laura piped up. Not too long ago, Lenore had revealed to her that her mother had slept with several other men behind her husband’s back, and that her true father was a Crystal-blood. Hearing this, Laura had made the fake chamberlain promise to bring her to him, and Eleonore had decided that she and Cattleya would go with her.

Sighing, Lenore gestured to the other boat, beside which another young man stood, this one barely an adult with dark brown hair and strange-looking glasses that had red lenses. Laura promptly made a beeline for that ship, Eleonore and Cattleya following. As they and the others boarded, the eldest Valliere daughter paused to take one last look at those who had chosen to join Lenore’s master.

“Louise, wait until you hear about what we’ve been through,” she muttered. As far as she knew, nothing nearly as exciting had happened to her youngest sister. She had no idea what Louise had gotten up to, nor that the sisters would be among those fighting to protect Halkeginia from mad conquerors, metal destroyers, and beings from beyond...


End file.
